Prostate problems, such as benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH) or prostate cancer are usual occurrences among men. In many cases the symptoms experienced are very troublesome. Problems relating to the discharge of urine arise when the prostate gland swells to the extent that the urine duct, which runs through the prostate gland, is obstructed or pinched. The result of this process can lead to difficulties for the patient in being able to discharge urine at will, so-called urinary tract retention. Urinary tract retention can be either acute or chronic.
The means for treating symptoms of urine retention is either surgery or another equivalent treatment, which removes the obstruction. Alternatively, the patient is required to have a catheter implanted or to learn so called self-draining. In the first case, a drainage catheter is placed into the urinary tract, from the penis and up into the bladder. The catheter is formed as a tube or a canal and is usually comprised of soft material, for example, latex, polyurethane, or silicone. At the end that lies in the bladder, the catheter is comprised of a balloon, which is blown up and prevents the catheter from slipping out. At the other end, outside of the penis, a clamp is usually attached so that the patient can open/close the catheter canal. Also urine can be collected by means of the attachment of a reservoir. The patient can also be taught to insert, on his own, a drainage catheter for him or herself into the bladder every time the urge to urinate arises and in that way can avoid the need to continually leave the catheter inside of him or herself.
There are a number of different forms of treatment with respect to obstruction by the prostate gland, such as surgery and treatment with heat. Aging problems in the form of acute urinary tract retention can arise, however, usually during a certain time after the treatment.
As relates to disease of the prostate, the type of assistance that is available today to many of those patients who have significant problems, and who no longer can rid themselves of urine spontaneously, is chronic catheter care in the form of continual use of a catheter. Alternatively, patients can be taught the technique of inserting an emptying catheter up through the urethra into the bladder every time the urge to urinate arises. However the patient must then always carry on his or her person sterile one-time use catheters. In certain more unusual cases, a stent can be placed into the prostate in order to stretch the tissue outward and allow the passage of urine. In the greatest majority of cases, however, a catheter is used. Disadvantages with all forms of catheter treatments, whether one uses an unremovable catheter or self-insertion, are that the patient""s discomfort in using a catheter as well as the limitations on quality of life issues that come with it, i.e. socially, sexually, etc. In addition, there is a relatively high risk that urinary tract infections will arise through use of a catheter.
If the patient is determined to be an unsuitable subject to undergo a radical treatment of the disease by means such as surgery, due to weakness or other reasons use of a catheter will be required for the remainder of the patient""s life.
Another usual form of treatment for obstructions caused by the enlargement of the prostate gland is by means of heat treatment using microwaves, radio waves, ultra sound or laser. The object of this type of treatment is to destroy a portion of the prostate tissue nearest to the urine through the urethra in order to achieve free passage of urine in this way. With such treatments, acute retention within the urinary tract usually arises. This is a result of the fact that the heat-treated prostate tissue becomes swollen. Thus, with respect to heat treatments, it is therefore quite usual that a catheter is inserted for approximately two weeks in order to insure the drainage of urine even during this period. Despite the fact that the drainage of urine is insured by using this method, the catheter in and of itself can result in problems for the patient.
One object of the above-named invention is to reduce the amount of displeasure experienced as a result of a patient""s use of a catheter in association with the treatment of the prostate gland. Another object is to make possible the drainage of urine in association with other obstructions or another type of illness, for example, neurogenic bladder drainage disorders in women. This object can be attained through the characteristics set forth in patent claim 1.
According to the invention, a tube, a tube-shaped body, or a similar element that is coiled into one or more revolutions in the urine bladder is introduced. The bends in the tube make it so that it can not spontaneously slip out. The tube is relatively soft so that it can be stretched out if additional force is applied, and so that it will again assume its spiral shape if no outside force is applied.
All along the tube there are a number of small perforations into which the urine can run. In one end of the tube, a thread is attached. One free end of the thread runs out through the body""s own urinary tract, which includes the urethra and penis/vagina. A small handle or stop can be made part of the thread in order to inhibit the end of the thread unintentionally receding into the urethra.
When the patient experiences the urge to urinate, or for any other reason desires to empty the bladder, the patient pulls on the thread. The end of the tube, which is attached to the thread is drawn down through the bladder, past the neck of the bladder and obstruction, and, in men, down through the prostate gland. The thread ought only be drawn to the extent that the end does not pass the apex of the prostate. Fittingly, a mark can be applied to the thread so that the treating doctor or nurse can designate how far the patient may draw so that the end will still remain inside of the prostate, yet will have passed the obstruction.
In such a manner, the patient can achieve drainage of the bladder. After drainage, the patient releases the thread, whereafter due to the spring mechanism that is a result of the tube""s winding spiral shape, the end will again be drawn in so that the entire tube lies in the bladder. With the aid of the characteristics described in the invention, the tube is quite simple to apply, just as simple as inserting a normal drainage catheter.
As a result of the invention, a number of advantages are realized, among which are the following:
1. In the case that an obstruction that is hindering spontaneous emptying is of a temporary nature, for example after heat treatment, the patient himself will notice that he is again able to empty his bladder without means of assistance. He can then seek out medical assistance in order to remove the entire tube, or alternatively remove it himself.
2. The patient will experience a considerably lower degree of discomfort when he can avoid having a catheter inserted into the body or performing self-draining.
3. The risk of infection is likely to be considerably lower compared with catheter treatment.